Colors
by hxrantxps
Summary: -¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? -Sí. -Es una broma. -No estoy bromeando. -Pues deberías.


**COLORS.**

Capítulo 0.

 _-¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? -preguntó él sin quitarle la mirada de encima_.

 _-Ugh, sí. -dijo ella, mordiéndose el la labio inferior._

 _-Estás bromeando._

 _-No estoy bromeando -apretó los puños._

 _-Pues deberías._

* * *

 _Niall._

-¡Inaceptable! -gritó la profesora Clark exasperada.

Niall rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

-No es para tanto.

-Poner jabón en los pasillos y hacer que los profesores se caigan... ¿Eso no es para tanto? -golpeó el escritorio abruptamente con las manos.

Niall apretó los labios para evitar soltar una carcajada.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió, la cara de la rectora cambió. Carraspeó y se acomodó el traje.

-Señor Horan -rodeó el escritorio y se acercó al hombre que se había incorporado a la pequeña sala para saludarlo.

-Buena tardes. Lamento la tardanza -le sonrió a la rectora. Bajó la mirada hacia su hijo sentado frente al escritorio de la rectora y le frunció el ceño con desaprobación.

La señora Clark le pidió al padre de Niall que tomase asiento a un lado de su hijo, después le ofreció algo de tomar a lo que él rechazo. Niall bufó, cansado.

Aquello parecía un deja vú. Lo había vivido antes ya. Varias veces ya. Siempre la misma cantaleta. Su padre iba, la rectora se quejaba, su padre lo miraba mal, después veían la sanción y por último todo se olvidaba. Todo un ciclo sin fin. Pero, curiosamente, Niall tenía la sensación de que esa vez la señora Clark tenía un humor diferente. Se le notaba enojada, pero no lo suficiente. Su voz no se había elevado tanto como las veces anteriores. Todo aquel raro comportamiento lo hacía pensar que algo estaba mal, aparte de que claramente estaba en la sala de la rectora y que su padre había sido citado por su mal comportamiento.

La señora se sentó y entrelazó sus medio arrugadas manos sobre el escritorio.

-Usted... esto... señor Horan -la rectora comenzó a rejuntar algunos papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio-, supongo que sabrá de antemano por qué está aquí.

-Lamentablemente -hizo una mueca y se cruzó de brazos.

-De acuerdo -Clark tomó los papeles que amontonaba y los guardó en el primer cajón de la derecha que se encontraba debajo del escritorio y sacó otros más del mismo-. Me ahorraré la parte del por qué su hijo está sentado también en esta sala.

Niall tragó saliva. Lo sabía. Pero no podía acabar ahí, no podía ser expulsado.

-Los últimos meses he estado aplicando todo tipo de castigos en su hijo -miro a Niall con desagrado y él le sonrió sarcásticamente. Ella regresó la mirada al señor Horan-, pero no he visto interés alguno en él por mejorar, así que... -suspiró y le acercó los papeles a Niall-. No tengo otra opción.

Niall los miró a ambos. Se acomodó en la silla y vaciló antes de agarrar los papeles de la mesa.

Abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡De ninguna manera! -se levantó de la silla bruscamente.

-Siéntate -dijo Bobby, su padre, tomándole el brazo.

-¡Prefiero ser expulsado!

Su padre y Clark compartieron una mirada, claramente de irrigación.

-Lo siento, Horan. No puedo permitirme darle ese lujo. Aunque no lo crea, me preocupa, y no quiero que termine como una holgasan que se alimenta de pizzas y es mantenido por sus padres. Usted tiene talento, y no puede ser desperdiciado sólo por un montón de bromas.

-¿Y en qué va ayudarme estar rodeado de patéticos niños que alavan el arte como si fuera la única cosa en el mundo? Me opongo.

Su padre, frustrado por el comportamiento de su hijo, se levantó de la silla y lo miró tajantemente.

-Has sido expulsado de la residencia Scar -dijo de golpe-. Te trasladaron a la residencia Charts, la casa del arte. Te quedarás ahí lo que resta del año, no podrás asistir a ninguna otra fiesta ajena a tu nueva residencia. Si lo haces... -guardo silencio- Prefiero que sea una sorpresa. Asistirás a clases normalmente y...

-Pe...

-... serás estrictamente vigilado por las autoridades escolares. Podrás salir de la Universidad sólo si es por una emergencia. Es todo.

Niall no sabía que decir. Estaba molesto, su padre sabía lo que esa anciana pretendía hacer con él. El no quería estar ahí. No quería estar en ningún lado. Después de todo tenía talento natural, no tenía que seguir estudiado, su padre podría conseguirle un buen papel en cualquier película que él quisiera, sin problemas.

Su padre se giró a la rectora una vez más y le tendió la mano con una sonrisa amable.

-Gracias por su comprensión -La señora le tomó la mano con el mismo gesto amable.

-Lo más importante para nosotros siempre son sus hijos.

-Querrá decir el dinero -musitó Niall.

Los mayores no le prestaron atención o al menos fingían no hacerlo, ambos salieron de la sala acompañados por el menor. Después de una charla independiente de Niall, todos se fueron por su lado.

Niall se dio cuenta de que no podría hacer nada para salirse de esa. Aquello no era como limpiar los baños de hombres y pagar a un remplazo para que lo hiciera por él, no, aquello era peor.

Louis recargaba su brazo en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Niall mientras éste sacaba ropa de su closet y la metía en una maleta.

-¿De verdad te vas? -le pregunta Louis a Niall, el último se detiene y arquea una ceja.

-No, Louis, estoy empacando porque este armario me parece inútil. Mi ropa se arrugará menos en esta maleta -agregó con sarcasmo y siguió sacando ropa del armario.

-No era necesaria mi dosis de sarcasmo -rodó los ojos.

Perrie apareció a un lado de Louis. Frunció el ceño mientras veía como su amigo metía cosas en una maleta con mala gana.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Jabón en los pasillo.

-Oh, ya -a los segundos reaccionó-. ¡¿Te expulsarán?!

-Sí. Bueno, no -respondió Niall cerrando la maleta. Se dejó caer en la cama-. Me echaron de Scar.

-¿Qué? -exclamó la rubia entrando en la habitación-. ¿A dónde irás?

-Charts.

Perrie y Louis compartieron miradas. Segundos después estaban riendo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer tú ahí? -habló Louis ya más tranquilo-. ¿Pintarás pequeños penes en una montaña y los exhibiras en un sex shop?

Niall no dijo nada. Se quedó callado mientras sus dos amigos se reían a más no poder.

-¿Ya terminaron? -masculló.

-Sí, sí -Perrie limpió pequeñas lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos-. Ahora, hablando en serio. ¿Cuál es el propósito?

-¿Aprender la lección? ¿Que me arrepienta? No lo sé.

-Tu padre sabe que odias lo relacionado con arte, ¿cierto? -señaló Louis-. Definitivamente te quiere hacer sufrir.

-Pero no lo logrará -se puso de pie sobre la cama-. Lograré vencer mi temores y terminar con las pesadillas de este pueblo. ¡Los días de terror han acabado para vosotros mis súbditos! Con ayuda de la bruja aquí a mi lado venceremos al temible dragón. -damatizó-.

-Eso es un diálogo de la obra, pero no recuerdo que haya una bruja en la obra.

-¿Ah no? -Niall se encogió de hombros y tomó el guión que estaba en una de las cómodas-. Aquí dice bruja.

Perrie le arrebató el papel de las manos.

-¡Aquí no dice bruja! En esta parte dice princesa, lo rayaste y escribiste bruja encima. Además, yo hago de la princesa. -espetó indignada.

-¿Lo ves? No hay diferencia.

-Idiota.


End file.
